In the commercial production of chemiluminescent light devices which are used as emergency sources or for aesthetic purposes etc, the prime concern is that the light be strong enough for a particularly desired duration. The usual criteria is that the duration of the light range from about 5 to about 12 hours without becoming so dim so as to lose its effectiveness.
At the other end of the spectrum is the need for light of a high intensity and a short duration. Usually the requirement is for an intensity of at least output 100 foot lamberts and a duration of from about 5 to 15 minutes. Light of this type is most commonly required for emergency or military uses such as, for example, flares. Explosive devices account for most of the production of these systems, however, because of the explosion, they, being pyroforic, optimes cause undersirable side-effects such as brush fires, etc. It has therefore become apparent that there is a need for non-pyroforic devices which emit a strong light for a short duration and if such could be devised, a long-felt need would be satisfied.